My Stress Reliever
by littledarlingdesi14
Summary: With everything piling up on Gabriella Montez, who's going to be her stress reliever. TROYELLA FLUFF


A/n: Hey everyone. I'm back with another one shot. I would just like to say Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much to me and almost all of them were positive so thanks so much. I hope you guys like this one and I don't know when the next one will be out because tomorrow I'm going out of town and then school starts soon. But I'll try to get them out hopefully Once a week or every two weeks. Thanks to everyone. This is a troyella story I came up with in school. I was feeling terrible and I didn't think I could make it through and my friend thought that maybe I should go home. But then I was like "no Gabriella wouldn't do that." Yes I'm that obsessed and Then she was like "yea but she has Troy". And I got inspired. Enjoy**  
**

My Stress Reliever

Gabriella Montez is a straight A student, co-captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team, co-captain of the swim team and has perfect attendance. She NEVER missed a day of school . So you think with all of this on her plate she would pass out from exhaustion but she never does. Gabriella always says she knows how to handle a million things at once. Also, she has her stress reliever, her boyfriend Troy Bolton. To her Troy is the reason why she gets up in the morning no matter what, and that's exactly how Troy feels about Gabriella.

It's a very warm Monday morning and Troy is climbing up the tree that led to Gabriella's balcony at seven in the morning. This was a usual routine with them. He would wake up at the crack of dawn, drive over to Gabriella's, climb up to her balcony and lay down beside to watch her sleep until he HAD to wake her up. Troy's never been an early bird but has started to be all because of Gabriella and his first sleepover together.

Flashback:

_The sun rose with a pinkish glow which was seeping through Troy's blinds, and right into his eyes. Troy stirred and opened his eyes. Once he did he smiled realizing who his arm was wrapped around. Once fully awake Troy propped his head up on his elbow and silently watched her sleep, thinking of how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping._

_"Even first thing in the morning she's gorgeous." Troy thought. He always thought she was gorgeous without any effort at all._

_"She doesn't need it." Troy thought now caressing her cheek, and then moved his hand up and lazily played with her hair. Troy just sat there watching Gabriella sleep and listening to her breathe._

_After about a half in hour the sun made the room very bright which caused Gabriella to stir. Once she finally opened her eyes. she saw a pair of crystal blue ones staring into her chocolate brown ones. She smiled cheekily,turned on her side and propped her head up on her elbow. Her face was a whisper away from Troy's. She did all this but made sure Troy's arm was kept wrapped around her waist._

_"You know waking up with your arm wrapped around me and you being the fist thing I see in the morning is the most amazing feeling ever" Gabriella whispered her lips brushing his everytime. His heart swelled hearing that, he had to close his eyes feeling her breath on his face._

_"Seeing you..."Troy swallowed "is the most amazing thing" Troy croaked out, barely able to comprehend how in love they really are. Not being able to resist any longer he kissed her putting all the love he had for her into it. He kissed her slowly and pressed his tongue to her bottom lip asking for permission, which she granted. He slowly caressed her cheek, while she tangled her hands into his hair causing him to moan into her mouth. Once they finally pulled back for air they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Their faces a hair apart._

_"I love you so much baby" Troy whispered still caressing her cheek. Gabriella leaned into his touch and snuggled a little closer._

_"I love you too Wildcat" she said her lips brushing his again. She ran her hands down his bare chest and kissed him passionately._

End Flashback

So now ever since then he makes sure he's the first thing she sees and that his arm is always wrapped around her. Not that he minds, he loves seeing her beautiful face in the morning. Once he finally got up to the balcony, he landed with a thud and walked inside. He knew he was completely whipped by doing this but he loves it. Troy crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He instantly noticed that she was paler that usual. She turned to him and snuggled into his chest. He stared at his beautiful girlfriend and stroked his thumb over her hipbone.

After 5 minutes he realized they would be very late for school if she didn't get up. So he slowly leaned down and pressed a sensual kiss to her lips. Then he moved his lips to her ear and placed another kiss there.

"C'mon baby wake up"Troy whispered and placed a kiss to her forehead. To him it felt a little warm. 

"Does she have a fever?" Troy thought to himself. Then he decided to wake her up then check.

"C'mon baby we're going to be late" Troy cooed, moving his lips down to her neck and kissing it slowly. Gabriella stirred and moaned from his actions. Troy grinned into her neck and kissed up her neck, along her jaw line and finally her lips.

"Mmmm. Good morning Wildcat" Gabriella said huskily but a little groggily. 

"Morning baby. How are you feeling?"Troy asked placing a cool hand on her forehead. Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling into him a little more.

"I'm fine baby. Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because you're really warm. I know you said you weren't feeling well last night but if you were really sick I would've skipped practice" Troy said softly meaning every word. Gabriella smiled at how unbelievably caring he was.

"Aww, baby you have to practice and I'm fine, just a little groggy. Nothing you can't fix, so no worries" Gabriella said leaning up to kiss him which he responded back very quickly, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

"I'm just feeling a little stressed lately but I'm fine" Gabriella reassured softly, caressing her cheek. He smiled.

"Well either way maybe you should stay home. I don't want you to get any more sick." Troy said. Gabriella smiled.

" No baby, I'm fine and I have to go to school. I don't want to go a whole six hours without you. Please let me go?" Gabriella said with her infamous puppy dog pout. Troy bit his lips know he was going to cave.

"Fine, you can go only because I don't want to go six hours without you either and then I get to take care of you all day" Troy said smiling. He knew he would get to spoil her all day which he loves.

"Okay deal. Now I better get up if we want to get to school on time." Gabriella said pulling the covers off herself.

"Noooooo!" Troy moaned "Can't we stay for like five more minutes" Troy asked kissing the spot behind her ear which caused a throaty moan from Gabriella. Troy smiled, getting the reaction he wanted out of her.

"Okay" Gabriella whispered with her eyes closed. Troy smiled brightly and pulled her closer to him.

"But only five minutes, I'm still feeling groggy so I'm going to need more time today okay? Gabriella asked sternly but softly. Troy could tell Gabriella wasn't feeling as great as she said she was but knew if he tried again to get her to stay home, he'd end up caving again. He knew she needed the extra time this morning.

"Okay" Troy agreed.

So an hour later much to Troy's protests they were BOTH off to school. On their way there Troy knew she was feeling sick. It took her twice as long to get dressed and she put on extra make-up on so she would look less pale. Of course he tried to convince her she didn't need it but she was insistent, so he let it be. As he looked over at her e had to smile widely.

"She looks so adorable." Troy thought to himself. She was on her side facing towards him, with her legs curled up on the seat., her lips formed into a smile and staring aimlessly back at him.

"Are you okay baby?" Troy asked concerned. He knew she usually had lots on her plate but right now he thinks she might be over-doing it to the extreme.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking. I have a chem report, book report, English test and a french project due next week and swim practice tomorrow, decathlon meeting the next day and just thinking about all this is making me feel nauseous, and all I want to do is cuddle with you" Gabriella said with a sigh. Troy felt his heart tear knowing everything she's going through and he can't take everything away and make her feel better. But even though he doesn't know just by being with her makes it better.

"Aww, baby," Troy cooed, taking her hand and rubbing small circles on it with his thumb." That's all I want to do too. Listen since tonight's you have a night off, I'll come over and I'll take care of you okay?" Troy asked, hoping that would help. Gabriella's face lightened up but then fell when she remembered something.

"You can't baby. You have basketball practice tonight remember?" Gabriella sadly said.

"I know, but you're more important to me and it's not that big of a deal. Plus you know how much I love to take care of you." Troy stated. Gabriella smiled.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea of course. Spending time with you is a lot more fun then basketball anyways" Troy said meaning every word. Gabriella brought Troy's hand up to her mouth and kissed it. Troy smiled, he loved when she did that.

"Thank you " Gabriella said quietly, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"No problem baby. And remember just come to me whenever yo need me and I'll help okay. I don't care what time it is.'' Troy said pulling the school parking lot. He really wanted to take some stress away.

"Okay thank you baby." Gabriella said, silently thanking God for Troy.

Troy grabbed their bags and walked around to Gabriella's side. He opened the door and took her hand with his free hand. Together they walked hand in hand into the school. Troy kept a close eye on Gabriella. Together, they walked to their lockers and grabbed their books, which Troy insisted they carry, then they both walked into English class. Troy walked Gabriella to her seat and kneeled in front of her still holding her hands.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay baby?' Troy asked rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. Gabriella smiled reassuringly.

"Yea I will. Thank you baby" Gabriella said. She leaned down and kissed him softly. She pulled back and smiled. Troy kissed the back of her hands.

"I love you" Troy said. Gabriella's heart fluttered.

"I love you too Wildcat" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy left her to go back to his seat. Gabriella watched as he walked away, loving him more with every step he took. Gabriella sighed dreamily as Troy sat down. Then Ms. Darbus walked into the room.

45 minutes later Gabriella felt like she was going to cry from everything she had to do, and it was only ONE class so far. there was only ten minutes of English left and Ms. Darbus left the class because she had a phone call. As soon as Ms. Darbus was out the door Troy turned to Gabriella and Gabriella turned to look at Troy. Their eyes locked and Gabriella couldn't handle everything anymore. All the pressure, the practices, school and homework, everything became too much. She knew as soon as she locked eyes with his beautiful blue ones, she knew all se needed was her stress reliever. And she wasn't waiting, she needed him NOW!

In a flash, Gabriella was on Troy's lap hiding from all the stress in the crook of his neck placing small kisses there. Troy closed his eyes from feeling her lips on his skin and buried his face in her hair to muffle his moans. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella while placing a cool hand underneath her top and rubbed invisible circles on her lower back. Gabriella moaned into his neck. Troy moved his lips down to her ear and kissed it. Gabriella snuggled as close as possible to him.

"What's wrong baby?" Troy asked.

"All the stress, it's all too much, and I don't feel well and I can't seem to get close enough to you." Gabriella said snuggling a little closer to Troy if that was possible.

"Baby..." Troy breathed. Gabriella looked up and Troy kissed her passionately wanting to take all the stress away. Gabriella wanting more, quickly licked his bottom lip asking for permission which he granted. Gabriella moaned into the kiss, knowing he's making everything better with just one kiss. Once air became an issue they pulled back a little out of breath.

"Mmmm. You sure know how to make me feel better"Gabriella said grinning. Troy smiled back.

"I wish I could do more" Troy whispered looking down. Gabriella frowned.

"Doesn't he know he's making everything so much better" Gabriella thought.

"Baby..." Gabriella said making him look her in the eye." You're doing everything for me baby." Gabriella whispered. She continued,"Just you holding me makes everything better don't think it doesn't because its the only thing I need you to do okay?" Gabriella cooed. Troy smiled he loved when she talked like that.

"Okay, it's just I want to take all the pain away and I know I can't but I just want you to be happy. Troy said Gabriella had a to shed a tear. He made her feel so loved and cared for when he said things like that.

"But you do, you are right now" Gabriella whispered smiling through her tears . Troy wiped her tears away and let his hand linger on her cheek before moving a stray curl behind her ear. Gabriella smiled.

"I love you Gabby" Troy whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you too Wildcat" Gabriella said smiling. They both leaned in and just as their lips were about to meet the bell rung. Troy and Gabriella both groaned.

"No. I don't want to go to my next class you're not even in it" Gabriella moaned.

"I know Gabby, but I promise as soon as you're class lets out , I'll be there okay. Even if I have to skip ten minutes of class." Troy said. Gabriella giggled knowing he meant it. Troy melted hearing her giggle.

"Okay. Walk me to class?" Gabriella said smiling.

"Always" Troy stated.

Gabriella and Troy stood up and walked to her class. After a lengthy kiss and a long goodbye they finally separated. Neither wanting to leave the other.

A grueling 40 minutes of gym later, Troy finally convinced his dad that he wasn't feeling well and had to go to the nurse. Troy quickly changed and headed for Gabriella's classroom. Once he got there he leant up against the wall. He knew she was probably still feeling sick but hopefully spending tonight with her will help get her through her the rest pf the day. . As he thought this the bell rang and he waited for her to walk out.

While Troy was sneaking out of gym, Gabriella was sitting in her chem class, almost passed out.

"Seriously isn't there a rule to so much homework?" Gabriella thought. "Well at least its not due until next week" Gabriella thought optimistically. Then she looked at the clock.

" Only ten more minutes until I can be with Troy" Gabriella thought.

Troy. Just thinking about him made her smile. He was the ONLY thing to really make her smile. And with everything piling up on her she wanted and needed to be wrapped up in his arms. for the last 10 minutes she sat thinking about her amazing Troy. As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

As soon as she walked out she saw Troy and literally ran into his arms. Troy caught her easily and held onto her tight.

"Hey Gabby" Troy whispered in her ear. She snuggled closer and kissed her ear sending chills down Troy's spine.

"Hi" Gabriella breathed.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Not really but you're making it a lot better" Gabriella whispered against his neck.Troy smiled and buried his head in her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well c'mon lets go to lunch" Troy said. Gabriella nodded against her chest. Troy grabbed her books, wrapped an arm around her waist and took her to her locker. Gabriella leant her head on his shoulder. Once they got to her locker she shoved her books in her locker carelessly and closed it. Together they walked to lunch. Once the got there, they got their lunch and headed towards the table the gang were sitting at. Troy put their lunch down on the table and sat down, pulling Gabriella on his lap. Her head literally fell on to his shoulder and snuggled into the crook of his neck with her eyes closed. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. The gang noticed Gabriella looking very drained and started to worry.

"Is she okay?"Taylor spoke up. troy slowly rubbed Gabriella's back.

"Yeah, she's just really stressed with school and stuff." Troy said. Taylor and everytime nodded. Gabriella snuggled into Troy. Troy placed a kiss in her hair and laid his head on top of hers.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered tiredly.

"Yea Gabby?" Troy whispered back.

"Food please?" Gabby said whispering.

"Aww, of course baby" Troy cooed. She lifted her head and he fed her a couple of grapes. She smiled as a thank you and he smiled back..

"Aww, you two are adorable and Troy, you're amazing" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella smiled and kept her eyes locked with Troy's.

"Yea he is" Gabriella said smiling. Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

After lunch both Troy and Gabriella had free period so to help her relax he decided that they could spend it in their secret spot, just the two of them. Troy was sitting with his legs stretched out along the bench, Gabriella was sitting in-between his legs. She was leaning back against his chest. All of a sudden she got a pained look on her face. Troy immediately noticed.

"Gabby, are you alright?" Troy asked concerned. Gabriella reassuringly smiled.

"I'm okay, but my back and shoulders are killing me" Gabriella complained.

"Aww, baby how about I rub them for you?" Troy offered. Gabriella's face lightened up.

"Really? Are you sure?" Gabriella squealed. Troy smiled at how excited she was.

"Totally Gabby" Troy said. Gabriella smiled wider. Troy pushed Gabriella up gently, he sat up a little and made sure they were both comfortable. He gently started to rub her shoulders. Gabriella moaned on contact and let her head drop. Troy smirked. Slowly, he started working his way down and Gabriella bit her lip to suppress another moan.As Troy started to massage her lower back, Gabriella thought she should repay him. She turned around and kissed him passionately. He closed his eyes and slowly tangled his hand in her hair. She felt Troy's tongue lick her lip for access which she gave right away. Gabriella caressed his cheek lovingly. She ran her fingertips underneath his shirt on his stomach. He groaned at her feather light touches. Gabriella moved her lips from his down to his neck and kissed his sweet spot. Troy moaned into her hair and brought her lips back up to his. Just as they were really getting into it, the bell rang signaling it was time for their last class. They pulled away reluctantly and walked to class.

Hours later Troy and Gabriella were just finishing class and both were anxious to get out and be with each other. Troy told his dad that Gabriella really needs him and his dad excused him from practice.

As soon as the bell rang Troy literally jumped out of his seat and rushed to Gabriella's. Luckily, they had the same class or Gabriella would've fainted. She was so drained and anyone could tell, but Troy would make sure to make her feel better tonight. As soon as Troy got to her he wrapped his arms around her as they both walked to each others lockers and then straight to Troy's car.

On the way home Gabriella laid on her side again facing Troy. Her legs were curled up and her eyes were half closed. Her left hand held Troy's hand tightly as if he was going to leave her. Periodically, Gabriella would squeeze Troy's hand and everytime she did Troy would squeeze right back and smile brightly. Then suddenly Troy heard a her very faint voice.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered. Troy's heart leaped he knew he would never get tired of hearing those words. Troy lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed every single one of her fingertips.

"I love you too Gabby baby" Troy said. She smiled and kissed the back of his hand in return. Troy looked over and saw she was slowly falling asleep. As Troy came to a stop light he leant over and pushed a stray curl from her face, he saw she was still half-awake when she smiled as he did this.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll take care of you" Troy whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and nodded her head again and drove to her house.

When he got to Gabriella's house he looked over and smiled cheekily. She was beautiful. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. So he got out of the car and grabbed their bags. He knew there was a spare key in the mailbox, so he unlocked the door and put their bags down. Then he went back to the car, scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs into her room. He laid her down on the bed and put her favourite ducky blanket over her. He kissed her forehead affectionately and then he kissed her hand. As he did this he kneeled down. He looked intently at her and smiled.

"God she's gorgeous" Troy thought. Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a soft faint voice.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella mumbled sleepily as her eyes fluttered open. Troy smirked.

"Dreaming of me again Montez" Troy asked teasingly. Gabriella giggled and leant her head on her hand.

"As a matter of fact I was" Troy grinned as she said this.

"How's ya know?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you mumbled 'I love you Troy' in you sleep" Troy said. Gabriella laughed and then her stomach rumbled. Troy laughed.

"Aww, it my baby hungry?" Troy cooed. Gabriella smiled at how he was acting but quickly turned it into a fake pout.

"Yea, you're baby is" Gabriella said still pouting. Troy kissed her pouting lips and then her nose. Gabriella kissed his forehead. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Troy stopped her.

"Hey, you're tired. Tell me what you want and I'll get it" Troy stated gently.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella whispered.

"Of course" Troy said giving her a quick peck. Gabriella smiled.

"Your specialty?" Gabriella asked innocently. Troy smiled.

"Anything for you" Troy said. Then he kissed her forehead and left to make his infamous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

A few minutes later Troy came back upstairs with her sandwich and a glass of orange juice. She smiled at Troy, knowing he got her, her favourite drink too. He crawled on the bed beside her and she sat up fully. He fed her the sandwich in little pieces.

"Mmm. I never get tired of your PB and J's...Thank you for everything" Gabriella said looking him in the eyes.

"No problem. it's just sandwiches" Troy shrugged.

'No! It's not just sandwiches . It's everything. The way you wake up at the crack of dawn every morning to wake me up and when you do, you take notice when I don't feel well. The way you drive me to school and back and you never let go of my hand. The way you walk into school with you arms wrapped around me. The way you always _always_ check on me and make sure I'm ok countless times a day. The way when I don't feel well you hold me in your arms and kiss the pain away, no matter what. The way you feed me and the way you carry me. The way you skip practice to take care of me." Gabriella started tearing up saying all this. " And especially thank you for doing all this, this week because its all been getting way too hard and your the only thing getting me through and making me smile." Gabriella said now breaking down. Troy pulled her close and she buried her head into his chest and balled up parts of his shirt in her fists. Troy just let her cry, knowing she needed to let it out. He rubbed soothing circles underneath her shirt while whispering soothing words in her ears.

" It's okay baby. Everything's going to be okay." Troy whispered while placing kisses to her hair. Once the crying stopped she finally looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her lip was slightly quivering. He thought she looked breath-taking.

"Sorry" Gabriella whispered.

"Hey, hey! Shh, its okay. You don't have to be sorry at all. I love you and I love being there for you and spoiling you. I just want you to be happy and I know that lately everything has been getting to you. I just wish I can take all the stress away from you so you don't have to deal with everything. I know I can't but believe me I'll try. I am so in love with you and I hate seeing you like this." Troy said. Gabriella started crying knowing everything he said was true. Troy wiped her tears away and leant his forehead on hers, looking in the chocolate brown eyes he loves so much. Gabriella felt herself drowning looking into his eyes.

"I love you too baby" Gabriella whispered, her voice cracking from the intensity of it all. Troy smiled as Gabriella let out a yawn.

"Sleepy baby?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded her head and laid down, pulling Troy down with her. Troy chuckled and laid down beside her. Gabriella snuggled into his side and kissed his chest when he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed contently as Troy kissed her head. As Gabriella fell asleep, she smiled knowing that no stress reliever could beat hers. Troy Bolton.

**A/n like it?? If you did R&R**


End file.
